This invention is directed to skin care compositions for application to the skin wherein improved rub-off resistance is attained.
The use of skin care products, often described as cosmetic or health care products, is a large and continuously growing consumer market. These products which include creams and lotions as well as various powders, sprays and other topical skin products must satisfy a number of different physical and chemical properties while imparting one or more attributes of beauty, health and comfort. Some of the properties that skin care products are concerned with include stability, compatibility, insensitivity (non-irritating) to skin, ease of application, aesthetics or appearance, toxicological and other health and safety considerations, effectiveness, fragrance or odor, moisturization and water-resistance. In view of the varying needs and types of application, it is easy to understand why many similar products exist and why no one product can meet all of the different requirements.
One area of interest for many skin care products is the ability of the product to resist physical rub-off or prevent physical removal of the active ingredients from the skin thus obtaining extended effectiveness. While many of these products are directly or indirectly concerned with the property of rub-off resistance, there still is the need to provide skin care compositions which, while satisfying the many chemical and physical needs, have significantly improved rub-off resistance.